Vascular conditions, especially heart attacks, are among the most frequent illnesses resulting in death. These are caused by diseases of the coronary arteries (arterial sclerosis). In such conditions deposits, referred to as arterial plaque, result in “blocking” of coronary arteries. The latest knowledge shows that the danger of suffering a heart attack does not depend primarily on the reduction of the diameter of the arteries. It is far more a matter of whether the thin protective layer which covers the arteriosclerotic deposits is stable. If this layer breaks down, blood platelets are released which completely close off the artery within a short time, thereby causing a heart attack.